


Let Me Love You

by RondaFlower



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Belts, Breastfeeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Forest Sex, Humiliation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Multi, Name-Calling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, no beastiality, plot eventually, werewolf/vampire sex, wolf feeding from wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RondaFlower/pseuds/RondaFlower
Summary: While out on a run Leah encounters a feral wolf pup who only wants one thing . . . her milk. Will someone come by to save her? And what will be the cost of being saved? Who knows what could happen at the end of the day?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen/Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Leah Clearwater/Alice Cullen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a user on another site who would prefer to remain anonymous. I was very out of my comfort zone writing this, and it was a definite challenge. I hope you all like it!
> 
> As always, you are the muses that inspire me!

Running was by far my favorite past time. Ever since I had turned into this damned wolf my body had gone through all sorts of changes. It seemed like running was my only escape. I was the first ever female wolf, and it sucked. Stripping in front of the guys wasn’t the issue. I preferred women anyway after the whole Sam debacle. It was having to get used to my new “gift” as the elders called it.

Well I definitely didn’t see all of it as a gift. Being able to run as fast, if not faster than a car was amazing. Feeling the wind rushing by me, was one of the only times I was ever truly at peace. It was having my breasts suddenly grow 2 sizes that I didn’t like. The first time I woke up with wet spots on my shirt right where my nipples were, I was freaked out. The elders had warned me about this, but I didn’t believe them. After all, as the first female wolf in history, how could they possibly know that I would be able to produce milk to nourish the other wolves young. Deciding to ignore my thoughts for the moment, I turned them to my growling stomach. Now hunting was something I was good at. Thankfully, it didn’t take me long to pick up the scent of a deer not far from where I was. 

My belly growled as I had my sights set on my meal, A young doe grazed just a few feet from me. My muscles tensed and coiled, ready to spring. 

“You’re mine!” I thought as I started to leap from the bushes, but something crashed into my side. It took me by surprise, and I ended up rolling a few times until I landed on my back. That was when I felt it. Sharp, tiny, little teeth wrapped around my right nipple and sucked. Hard. I was so thrown off by the tugging sensation that I let out a small yelp. I looked down quickly, only to see a tiny wolf pup trying to drink from me.I glanced back up behind me for a moment, only to see that the doe was gone. Unsurprisingly it had been startled off by all the noise. “Fucking great!”, I thought. “There goes my meal.” 

The pup weighed barely anything,and its ribs were visible underneath its stretched skin. So I figured it would be easy to get the feral little thing off of me. I started to stand to get rid of it, but it growled at me and dug its teeth sharply into my nipple. Which caused me to let out a little screech and fall backwards onto my back in shock. Nope, nevermind, this pup would not be moved easily.

I knew that I had the ability to produce milk, what with being a shifter, but with the exception of a few drops and wet spots on my shirts. I had never really done so until now. The sensation was odd at first, almost like a dry pulling motion that only caused me pain. That was until my wolves body started acting the way it was supposed to. My body went limp in submission, and I felt the stirring of something in my breasts. Granted they weren’t breasts in this form but still. All around my nipple became moist with the pups saliva and a milky white substance that I recognized for what it was. Breast milk. This damn pup had caused me to start producing milk. And at a fast rate too.

I kicked out my leg at a really rough bite, but my limbs felt like jelly, so I knew it wouldn't do much good. I had to try though. One last time I pushed myself up and tried to get my feet under me, but the little blighter hung onto my nipple like a lifeline. Standing with the pup just hanging from my nipple was the worst feeling in the world, as her little teeth dug into my skin more. I gave up, and laid down on my side, letting the little demon do what she wished with my body. 

Pull after pull the pup took from my breast, and as I laid there, I noticed that it was starting to feel pleasant. Good even. My eyes closed and I just focused on the feel of the milk leaving my breast. Of nourishing this poor pup, and I realised that feeding this pup gave me pleasure. The sucking and pulling that was happening to my nipple was so rhythmic, but at the same time it wasn't gentle.The bits of pain I would feel were soon soothed by the rough texture of a tongue flicking over the tip of my nipple and all around it, making sure that all the milk was being sucked down. It was arousing in a way, and I started to feel myself moisten. Which was an odd feeling to have in my wolf form. 

I rested on my side, giving the pup what had to of been at least 10 minutes worth of breast feeding time, and I looked at her. Just how hungry was she? The pain from the one nipple she had been nursing from was becoming almost too much for me to bear. As if she knew what I was thinking and feeling, she quickly switched to my other nipple and latched on with her teeth. It was like a thousand stars exploded behind my eyelids as she took her first drink from this nipple. I hadn’t realized I had been leaking milk until then, but now I realized that this breast felt over full. 

I growled lightly and quickly rolled away. But the damn thing followed me. With my shaky legs I couldn’t go anywhere fast.”Oh god . . .please . . . no more!” I thought as the obviously still starving pup started drinking from my other nipple. All I could do was lay back and take it. She bit, she pulled, she sucked, she did everything you can think of, and by the time my breast was as raw as the other one, she finally pulled away. Leaving me laying on my back, still in my wolf form, sweaty as hell.

I quickly phased back into my human form, and lay on the dirty forest floor naked as the day I was born. I was breathing heavily,and trying to get my breath back. Glancing down I could see that both of my nipples were standing straight up in the air and were hard. Not only that they were red and looked clearly irritated as fluid continued to drip from them. Exasperated my head dropped back to the forest floor with a thud.

“You did this you know.” I said to the pup who, now that I was paying attention, I could see was brown with white paws. The thing just looked at me and tilted its head to the side in confusion and I groaned.

“This is so not how I saw my day going.” I turned on my side to attempt to get up, but my limbs were still weak, and I ended up just laying on my side. The pups eyes were hungrily staring at my breasts, and I barely mustered up the strength to cover them with one arm.

“Oh no you don’t you little rascal. You’ve had plenty!” But I could feel my breasts beginning to leak milk again as she stared at me.

The tree’s began to rustle around me, and the feral little thing ran away, right as I smelled it. That sickly sweet smell of bleach and candy. “Fuck!” A vampire. There was a damn vampire coming right towards me, and I could barely move. My arms and legs were shaking horribly, but I managed to get myself up on all fours just as I heard a high pitched voice behind me.

“I always dreamt you would smell good.” I knew that voice. Alice Fucking Cullen. Here I was naked as the day I was born, my nipples leaking breast milk, and she just had to catch me on all fours like a dog.

“What do you want leech?” I growled out. It wasn’t very convincing, because at that very moment my legs gave out and I landed on my side again.

“I know what I want. It’s a matter of if you’ll say yes?” She said as she glided over to me. Her eyes darted back and forth between my breasts and my hairless pussy, and I felt my cunt begin to react to her presence.

It had been so long since I had had anything but my fingers up my pussy, that all I could do was stare at her. “Fuck yes!” I said as I turned onto my back to give her more access to my body. I was basically boneless at this point, so she would have to do most of the work until I got some of my strength back. Then I would show her the time of her life.

“Finally!” With that she leaned down and took one of my already battered and bruised nipples into her mouth. The shocking cold from her mouth felt amazing on my skin, and my back arched up off the ground. Shoving my breast farther into her mouth. I let out a loud moan of pleasure as one of my hands went up to her hair to hold her head against my breast.

I was only focused on the sensation of her licking and sucking on my tit, so when her other hand came up to grab the other nipple and tugged on it hard, my mouth fell open in a silent scream. My legs were rubbing together in need, and I was humping the air desperately trying to get some friction.

“Do you like that baby?” I asked as I reached down and grabbed the hem of the dress she was wearing. When she nodded against my breast, I used my extra strength, and ripped her dress right down the middle before flipping us over. “Good.” I kept my breast in her mouth so she could keep on sucking, and I slid one of my thighs in between her legs. Alice whimpered against my breast, and I slid my thigh right up against her bare cunt. 

“No panties baby?” I whispered in her ear as I rocked my knee against her until I found the perfect angle and was hitting her clit with every motion. Her sweet little hips, raised up to meet me with every thrust and it was the prettiest picture I had ever seen.

Alice, sucking on my tits, while I rubbed my thigh against her clit, and she writhed against me. The image alone was making me drip cum down my thighs, and I couldn’t wait for my turn. 

Without any warning, I was suddenly on my back again and Alice was straddling me. I knew that if she could blush, she would have been. 

“I want to try something.” She whispered. If it weren’t for my super hearing, I wouldn’t have been able to hear her at all, before her face was down in between my legs.

“Shit!” I screamed so loud that all the birds in the area flew away, and my arms stretched out to the side, trying to find something to hold on to. 

She started off slow, with tentative little licks to my clit that sent lightning bolts of pleasure to my core. Then she gained confidence. Soon she was licking my clit, sucking it, and using her thumb to play with it just right that I was basically a sobbing mess on the forest floor. Leaves and twigs were getting stuck in my hair from how much I was thrashing my head around, but I didn’t care. This just felt so damn good. Obscene slurping noises were coming from my down below, and I was so focused on that, that when she slid 2 ice cold fingers into me I screamed.

The contrast from hot to cold was so staggering that it felt like someone had just shoved ice cubes right up my vagina, but God did it feel good. Right as I was about to reach my orgasm, she stopped.

“Why?!” I moaned.

“You’ll see.” With those words she slid on top of me so that our cunts were lined up just right, and our juices started to mingle. The she moved.

“Oh Fuck Me!” I groaned out as I reached for her hips and helped her move against my body. Both of our cunts fit perfectly together so that every time we moved, pleasure sparked up my back. “Drink from me. . . Please . . . “ I begged ,her as I thrust up against her particularly rough. Making her throw her head back in pleasure. 

She fell forward onto me, and latched her teeth onto a nipple and began sucking. With each pull I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my orgasm.

“Oh god baby I’m so close. Cum with me ok?” Alice nodded her head against me, and I pulled her down harder so our cunts slid against each other with more friction.

All it took was one last hard suck with her teeth biting slightly into my nipple, and I was seeing stars. My back arched off the ground, I called out Alice’s name, and I felt her shivering on top of me. Right before her body gave out and I was supporting all her weight.

“That was amazing.” She said.

“All you imagined?” I asked her, to which she nodded. “Good because I’m keeping you. What do you say girlfriend?”

“Yes.”Alice rolls off of me breathing heavily. A few minutes later, I’m pretty sure I hear her crying. I’m not a heartless bitch like some people assume, so I turn to face her back.

“Are you okay Alice?” I asked her as I went to spoon her from behind, and hold her through her sobs.

“Don’t make me go home. Please don’t make me go home!”


	2. Chapter 2

Alice P.O.V.

“Don’t make me go home. Please don’t make me go home!”

“Alice, what’s wrong honey?” Leah asked me, but it was like I could no longer hear her, and I was back in the place that I dreaded the most. The place that should have been the safest for me. My home.

Life at the Cullen Household

Life as a vampire used to be simple, it used to be fun. When Jasper and I first joined the Cullen’s, we were both welcomed with open arms. Carlise and Esme, were like the mum and dad that I couldn’t remember from my time as a human. They were gentle, loving, and caring, and they spoiled all of us to death. I never wanted for anything when they were around. But things slowly started to change.

Jasper got more demanding, more cruel in the ways that he treated me when no one else was around. I thought it was a phase at first, but then while we were hunting one day, he forced me to stop mid hunt using his gift, and watch him feed. That was the first day that I went hungry. I could deal with the burn in the back of my throat for a while, but after the third time in a row that he held me in place using his emotional manipulation, I snapped.

“Jasper Hale, you let me feed right this instant or so help me I’ll tell Carlisle on you!” Before I could blink, he had me against the ground by my throat, and my pinky finger ripped off and in his left hand. I tried to scream, but he was putting so much pressure on my airways that I could barely breathe.

“Now you listen here you pixie bitch. My name is Jasper Whitlock not Hale, and some things are going to change around here you understand?” At that point I was still trying to fight him off, but with a sadistic grin on his face, he ripped off my ring finger. “Now I said. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND.” With as much room as I had left, I nodded my head. I didn’t want to loose anymore fingers.

“Good. Now you are going to listen to everything I say from here on out, and do everything that I say. Or your punishment is going to be worse than loosing a couple fingers. Got it?” Again I nodded my head, and he began to reattach my fingers as he spoke. “Your first rule is to only speak when spoken to. I’m sick and tired of hearing your whiny voice got it?”

When I didn’t respond, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked. Hard. “I said. Got. It.”

“Yes.” I whispered fearfully, and he smiled down at me. It wasn’t a happy smile though, it was a smile full of evil promises.

“Next. You only feed when I tell you that you can. I like this weak and helpless you better. Plus, maybe we can find something else to lessen the burn in your throat hmm?” I knew he wasn’t expecting an answer, so I didn’t give him one. 

Once he had finished reattaching my fingers, he simply told me to, “stay,” and I did. I barely had any strength to fight him off, and I didn’t want to loose any more limbs, ever. With that I watched him run off into the woods to go and feed, leaving me there to starve. When he returned shortly thereafter, and we both got back to the Cullen house, I was shocked to find Carlisle and Esme gone.

“What, you didn’t think I would just happen to show my real self if they were here now did you?” I hadn’t seen this coming. Why hadn’t I seen this coming? Walking into the house was like walking into the Twilight Zone. Edward and Bella were both sat on the piano bench making out very heavily, and Rose and Emmett were both fucking on the couch.

“You good bro?” Emmett asked as we got to the couch he was reclined on, while Rose rode him, swiveling her hips, and going up and down his massive dick. I had never seen one so big before! It was a little thicker than my wrist and at least 10 inches long. That thing would split me in two!

“Oh we’re good, aren’t we Alice?” Jasper said in a deep tone as he gripped the base of my skull with his hand threateningly.

“Yes we are.” I replied with a smile, and Emmett laughed. 

“Well training her didn’t take long.” He quipped.

“I’m just glad you got the cunt to shut up!” Rose said as she turned her head to look at me.

“I think you should thank them for their nice comments. Don’t you alice?” Jasper whispered in my ear, though we all know everyone heard him.

“Thank you Rose. Thank you Emmett.” I said as tears of humiliation filled my eyes.They all laughed as Jasper dragged me upstairs to our room.

Life didn’t get any easier from there. Not being able to talk except when asked a question, was hard. So half the time I was ignored unless someone needed a punching bag. Then it was all gloves off and I could talk and say whatever I wanted while they beat me. 

I had just received a small beating from Rose, when Jasper bent down to my level and looked me in the eye. “Aww poor baby is weak.” he taunted. But it was true, I hadn’t fed in a month now. 

“How about I make you a deal bitch? You take a punishment from all of us, and I let you go and feed?” I was used to being called bitch by now, but this was the first time since things had changed, that he had offered to let me feed. No matter what any of them had planned, I planned on doing it.

“Deal.” I whispered, and all around me, there were laughs. Just what did they have planned? I didn’t have to wait long to find out though, because it seemed like everyone was getting comfortable in different spots around the room. Rose and Bella were sitting on the couch with a box next to them, Edward was leaning against his piano with an amused smile on his face, Emmett was reclining in a chaise lounge, and Jasper was standing behind me. All in all, I was in a very vulnerable position at the center of a circle.

“Strip whore.” Jasper ordered, and I looked at him shocked. What? “I won’t tell you again. Strip now whore.” He had a dark look in his eyes, one that I had gotten used to seeing in the past month, but never in this context. 

Slowly, I stood up, and reached for the bottom of my dress.

“Slowly bitch. I want to enjoy this.” Rose called out from her position on the couch, and I looked down humiliated. So doing as I was told, I grabbed the hem of my dress, and slowly pulled it over my hips, then my stomach, breasts, and then flung it aside.

“Look at those tits.” Emmett boomed and there were noises of agreement from all around the room.

When I reached for my bra, Jasper stepped forward and ripped that, along with my panties away. “The heels stay on cunt.” With a nod, I stood in the middle of the room, naked except for my heels, as they all shouted at me.

“I can’t wait to destroy that pussy.” Came from Emmett.

“Turn around. Let me see your tight little ass.” Surprisingly came from Edward.

“Look at those tiny tits, I’m going to turn them red.” Came from Rosalie

Bella was silent, but she was rubbing her hard nipples through her shirt. 

My arms was grabbed suddenly, and I was dragged over to the side of the couch, where I was pushed over the armrest. I was too short for my feet to touch the ground, and be in the position he was maneuvering me in, so all I could do was hold on, as he shoved my face to rest in Rosalie’s lap.

“I’ve been wanting to take you in hand for so long. Talk and make as much noise as you want for once bitch.” Rosalie snickered and grabbed my hair, while my legs were suddenly pinned and I couldn’t move. 

“What are you doing?” I asked as I tried to move any part of my body, but with Rose and Jasper holding me, I wasn’t going anywhere soon. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie slipping her underwear down her legs from under her dress but I was soon distracted.

SMACK!!!! A small yelp fell from my lips making everyone laugh, as my body moved with the hit that my ass had taken. He wasn’t going easy on me either, so I knew this was going to hurt.

SMACK!!!!

SMACK!!!!

SMACK!!!! With the fourth hit a loud cry fell from my lips, but I was silenced by Rosalie shoving her panties in my mouth. 

“It’s not your time to scream yet slut.” 

“You tell her Rosie!” Emmett called out as another SMACK landed on my ass.

SMACK!!!!

SMACK!!!! Jasper was not being gentle, so when he stopped, I thought that he was done. But Rosalie continued to hold me still, and I heard his belt being unbuckled and slid through the loops of his jeans as I started to cry.

“Now, if you can count and take 10 of these my little slut. I’ll give you you’re reward.” Jasper teased. I knew it wasn’t my feeding, I still had to take my punishments from the others. So all I could do was nod, as Rosalie ripped her panties out of my mouth. With as weak as I was, each blow so far had felt like hell, so I was dreading the next part and tensed up.

“That’s it bitch, tense up so it hurts more and you scream louder.” Jasper laughed, and that was when the first THWIP landed on my ass. “COUNT!!!!”

“One . . .”

THWIP!!! 

THWIP!!!

“Two, Three,”

“Louder. I can’t hear you over your crying!” Edward yelled, and another THWIP landed right across both of my ass cheeks, making a trail that burned like fire.

“FOUR!” I screamed making him laugh in hate filled glee.

THWIP!!!

THWIP!!!

THWIP!!!

THWIP!!!

He gave me no break in between those last hits, so I quickly yelled out, “FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!!!

“Two more cunt.” The way he said that made me dread the coming blows more than the last ones I had gotten.

THWIP!!! 

“NINE!” I screamed as my body attempted to bow backwards in pain. The only thing holding me in place at this point was Rosalie’s hand.

THWIP!!!

“Ten!” I moaned out in pure relief from it being over, as my body slumped over in pain.

“What a good slut! You’re dripping wet!!!” Jasper laughed as he shoved two fingers into me unexpectedly, causing me to cry out in pain. His fingers were skinny and long, and I hadn’t been expecting the intrusion so my body wasn’t prepared for it. “Are you ready for your reward?” No I was not ready, but I had a feeling I was going to get it anyway. He grabbed me by the hair, and dragged me to the middle of the floor. 

He was barefoot, and his jeans were open so his cock was sticking out right at me. “Open.” He didn’t give me time to open my mouth, before he was forcing me to my knees, grabbing my face, and shoving his dick into my mouth. He had both hands gripped tightly into my hair, and he paused, pulling out almost all the way, before slamming back in. He touched the back of my throat making me gag, as I struggled to move away from him. 

“Don’t you fucking bite me cunt, or you are going to regret it.” He growled out at me, before he started to force his cock down my throat. As a vampire, I didn’t need to breath, but that doesn’t mean it was comfortable when I didn’t. Centimeter by centimeter, he shoved his cock down my throat, making tears run down my face, and my throat convulse around his dick.

“That’s it little whore, get my cock wet.” Jasper moaned as he tightened his fists in my hair, and pushed my head down until my lips were wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Look at that little cocksucker.” Bella cooed at my choking form as spit dripped down my chin and onto my breasts.. 

“Fuck bro, I can see the outline of your cock going down that tiny throat!” Emmett said as Jasper moved to grab my throat. Squeezing it, and his cock at the same time. My eyes were burning from the tears that were streaming down my face, and I could only be glad that I had worn waterproof makeup that day. 

So suddenly that I gasped and started coughing because I wasn’t expecting it, He ripped his cock out of my throat. A string of my saliva was hanging between my lips and the thick purple tip of his long dick. It wasn’t as thick as Emmetts, so I knew that I would be able to take it should I have to, but without any prep, it was going to hurt.

“On all fours like the bitch you are.” Jasper commanded me, as he grabbed my legs and pulled them out from under me, before turning me onto my stomach and pulling my ass up into the air, and shoving my face down onto the floor.

“Hold on little girl.” Was all the warning I got, before his cock was at my entrance.

“Please Jasper, slowly please.” I begged him, but that only angered him.

“You made a deal whore. You take our punishments, you get to eat. This is about what I want, not what you want.” He snarled at me. Before I knew what was happening, he had shoved his cock all the way into me, bottoming out. I screamed at the sudden intrusion, and feeling of fullness that resided inside me. I was glad at that moment that my head was already on the ground, because I surely would have lost my balance with the power of that first thrust. He held still for a minute, and foolishly at first, I thought it was so that I could adjust to his size, but then I felt the hands. They were too large to be anyone’s but Emmett’s, and sure enough, when I glanced up, he was kneeling in front of me. His sweatpants bulging out obscenely from the size of his hard on.

“You better get me wet sis, otherwise it’s going to hurt a lot more when you climb up on this.” He practically cooed at me, as he pulled the waist of his sweatpants down and helped me up onto all fours. That was when Jasper started moving. His thrusts were so hard and powerful, that when he shoved back into me for the first time, my mouth dropped open with a silent cry of ecstasy. I may have been forced into this, but it was starting to feel good.

My mouth opening in that silent cry, must have been what Emmett was waiting for, because as soon as it was open, his thick cock was resting on my tongue. “You’re going to have to stretch a bit slut.” He moaned as he pulled my head forward to close around the tip of dick. It was so big, that I could barely fit my mouth around it, let alone think about sucking it, but he started to shuffle forward on his knees. Making me choke once again, but also forcing me back onto Jaspers cock. 

“Together?” Jasper asked and Emmett grinned and gripped my hair. Then it was like I was only holding on for the ride. As Jasper fucked into me from one end, Emmett would fuck my mouth from the other, and that’s what is was. Fucking. There was nothing gentle about the way Emmett was attempting to slam his dick down my throat, but my throat was too small. The only thing he was succeeding in doing, was making me gag and get spit all over his cock.

Jasper was fucking into me from behind at such a harsh pace, that at each thrust, his hips were hitting my tender ass. I think he was getting off on causing me pain, because I was sobbing around the cock in my mouth. What was worse though, was that I was getting off on it. My own cum started to drip down my legs, and my legs were beginning to shake with the effort of holding myself up. Pleasure was racing up and down my spine, and my eyes were rolling into the back of my head. All I could think about at that moment was reaching my high, of orgasming.

“The little cunt wants to cum.” Rosalie taunted. Jaspers thrust slowed down, and Emmett held himself still in my mouth as I practically screamed in frustration.

“Should we let her?” Bella asked everyone in the room but me, and I wanted to shout. I was the one getting fucked here, shouldn’t I get to be able to cum.

“Make her scream.” Edward threw in, and like that, it was game on. Emmett pulled out of my mouth, and Jasper started to thrust into me at vampire speed. I was so weak that all I could do was take it. I felt my orgasm approaching faster and faster, then Jasper threw in a curveball. He used his gift to get me to my peak even faster than I was before. 

“Please, please, please.” I begged, but I didn’t know if I was begging him to stop or continue. Just as I thought my body couldn’t take anymore, the coil that had been tightening in my stomach snapped and I came with a low moan. Jasper wouldn’t let up though, and I kept cumming and cumming and cumming, until I was screaming from overstimulation. 

“That’s it cum in the cumdumpster!” Bella encouraged, and just as I felt my body giving out, I stopped cumming, and felt Jasper shoot his seed into me. He kept thrusting for the next minute as shot after shot of his cum filled me, and when he was done, he simply pulled out and dropped me to the floor. 

“Bitch is only good for one round a piece.” Jasper bemoaned as he stepped away to sit down on the couch next to Bella, leaving his pants unbuttoned. I just laid their, collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily and legs shaking as I took deep breaths.

“My turn now.” Emmett called, and I could practically hear everyone in the room sit up higher in their seats to see just how he was going to fit his thick as a can 10 inch cock into my small ballerinas body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still a gift fic, so I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. 
> 
> Thank you everyone, for all of the comments and kudos!
> 
> As always, you are the muses that inspire me!

“My turn now.” Emmett called, and I could practically hear everyone in the room sit up higher in their seats ready to watch. Curious to see just how he was going to fit his thick as a can, 10 inch cock, into my small ballerinas body. My body trembled in fear, as his huge hands pulled me up so that I was sitting on his lap, and his huge dick was resting on my stomach. Seeing that his cock was big enough that it went up past my belly button, I shivered in fear and tried to back away from it. However he held my struggling body in place with one of his hands.

“Shh sis. It’s ok, big bro is gonna take care of you now.” Emmett cooed at me. I flinched when he lowered his hand to my box, and then again, when his thumb found my clit. He started circling it, and making zigzagging motions while applying different amounts of pressure. Delicious bolts of pleasure shot through my body, and I couldn’t stop the moan that fell from between my lips.

“Emmett please . . . don’t do this!” I cried, as he continued to rub his thumb in steady circles around my clit. The pleasure in my belly was growing at a slow and steady rate, but I was nowhere near reaching peak level. It just felt exceptionally good. So when his thumb stopped rubbing, and he pinched my clit harshly between his thumb and forefinger instead, I let out a small scream of shock and pain. He was looking at me in anger, instead of the gentler way he had been a few seconds ago.

“You do not get to call me that! You call me big brother or bro, or I will not prepare you to take my monster, and I WILL rip you in half.” At this point, he had let go of my clit, and the rush of blood that flew back into it made me cry out in relief and slight pleasure, as he started to massage my clit again. It was slightly terrifying how his eyes could go from hostile to lustful in no time flat. It seemed he didn’t want to leave any part of my body neglected, because his other hand reached up and began tweaking my nipples gently between the fingers on his other hand. “Do you understand slut?”

I could tell he was waiting for me to answer. The delicious pressure that he was applying to my clit, and the tweaking of my nipple in his other hand, was starting to cloud my mind with pleasure. My little hole was starting to drip cum again, and I was humping the air around me. My head fell back in ecstasy, and all I could think about anymore was chasing my pleasure. I forgot everything, and everyone else me. I would do anything to be able to cum. 

“I asked you a question sis. Do you understand?” Emmett leaned forward and mouthed at me neck, and without thinking, I tilted my head to the side to give him full access to the most sensitive spot on my body.

“Yes.” I moaned brokenly, as the feeling in my stomach started to grow tighter and tighter. 

“Yes what sis?” He sing-songed into my ear, and at the same time I felt an intrusion at my entrance. Looking down, I could see that he was beginning to work one of his fingers into me, but his fingers were so thick, that it felt like he was shoving a small dildo into me.

The pleasure was growing and I never wanted it to stop. Jasper had just used me, but Emmett was pleasuring me, and I would do anything for him to keep going. Even if that made them think I was a slut. I didn’t care at this point. All that mattered was the pleasure that was fogging up my brain.

“Yes brother, please don’t stop please.” I knew the others were taunting me, but Emmett had just added another finger, and was pumping into me so strongly while rubbing my clit, that I felt like I was going to explode. The coil in my stomach started to grow bigger and bigger, and I collapsed onto his chest. Moaning, and constantly begging him not to stop. One of his hands wrapped around my waist, and his fingers started moving faster and faster inside of me. 

With one final scream from me, the coil snapped, and all I could see behind my eyelids was white. My body was trembling and shaking. Distantly I felt Emmett pull his fingers out of me. As a vampire, it only took me a second to recover, and when I did, I saw Em licking his fingers clean, and the others hooting and hollering around me.

“Did you hear that bitch scream!” Came Bella’s excited voice from where she had moved closer to where Emmett and I were sitting. 

“Just you wait. You’ll be hearing a much louder scream soon.” Came from Rose who looked evilly delighted. 

Confused by what she was saying, I turned back to look at Emmett. Weren’t we done? But he had a huge grin on his face, as he grabbed the base of his dick with one hand, and helped me to kneel over it with the other. Terror must have been written all over my face, because he tightened his hand that spanned the length of my waist, and grinned at me.

“Oh little sis, I was just warming you up, so that you could take your big brothers cock.”

“No!” I tried to struggle away, but that only seemed to amuse him. “You’re too big, it won’t fit!”

“It’ll fit just fine. I stretched you out on my fingers. Now take my cock like a good cock slut.” He said as he guided me so that his tip was positioned right at my entrance. His fingers hadn’t stretched me nearly enough to take his meat, and I was shaking in his arms.

“Please, you’ll rip me in two!” I cried, and that was when I felt two female hands land on my waist.

“You’re a vampire. You’ll heal, and plus, I want to watch him destroy your pussy.” Surprisingly it was Bella who said this, as she leaned down, and kissed my neck. 

“What’s my name slut?” Emmett asked me, and I didn’t want to reply. However the longer he waited for a reply, the angrier he seemed to get. 

“I asked you a fucking question whore. What’s my name?” With that, and with the help of Bella, they started to push me down onto his thick as hell cock. 

“Big brother, your my big brother please.” I cried out as my vagina tried to lock him out, but this only made them both push harder. Slowly I could feel myself opening to take him in, and the stretching was causing a horrible burning feeling to fill me up.

“That’s right slut, I’m your big brother, and big bro made you feel good. Didn't he? So it’s only fair that you take my cock now and make me feel good, isn’t it?” I cried out in pain, as I felt his mushroom head pop into me. He let out a loud moan and stilled for a moment, and I collapsed onto his chest, unable to hold myself up on his cock. Bella took her hands off of my waist. Instead, she circled my stretched entrance with one of her cold fingers.

“Such a tiny cunt.” She murmured. I couldn’t respond. I couldn’t move. Though he wasn’t moving, the pain in my vagina, was still immense, and it truly did feel like he was breaking me in two.

“Fuck . . . you’re doing so good sis.” Emmett quickly moved us, so that while I was still impaled on the tip of his cock, I was laying on my back in the middle of the room so everyone could see what was happening. He was on his knees, with my body pulled up to meet his, and I only caught a quick glimpse of his eyes, before he started to push into me again.

My body tensed up, and I could feel him sink into me, milimeter by millimeter, and it was torture. When he had about two inches of his shaft into me, a bulge started to form on my stomach. My arms were thrown out to the sides, gripping the carpet like my life depended on it, and my teeth were clenched so hard that I thought they might shatter. So when one of Em’s hands moved to my stomach, and lightly pressed on the bulge that was forming, I couldn’t contain my scream. 

“Look at how the bitch takes that cock.” Rose commented like it was an everyday occurence to see me being split open like this. “Force some more of your cock in baby. I want to see how much we can make that stomach bulge out.” Oh lord no, if he kept going, I didn’t know if I would survive.

“Don’t worry Rosie, this cumslut will have all my cock in her by the time I’m done.” He called to her, before turning to me and forcefully shoving another inch into me, making me scream. “Isn’t that right sis?” 

I couldn’t respond, because I couldn’t breath. He wasn’t being gentle with me anymore, and I could see the impatience growing on his face. Inch by tortuous inch he forced into me. My head was thrown back in a continuous silent scream, and then it all stopped. 

All I could hear was white noise, as Emmett’s balls finally came to a rest on my ass. If I was a human, I would have been bleeding from the pain and from the burning feeling that I was feeling right now. When I glanced down, I could see the outline of his cock through my stomach, and I could see just how far it reached inside of me. 

“Look at my little slutty sister, taking all of her big brothers cock.” Em said to me, as he rubbed the outline of his cock while he just rested inside of me.

“Bro . . .” I mumbled out brokenly, because god did it hurt, and I wanted him out of me now. I just didn’t have the strength in me to do anything about it. 

“Shh whore.” He gripped my hips in his hands tightly, and I knew what was going to happen next as he shifted our position so he would have better leverage over me. “Fucking take my cock.” 

With that he pulled out of me and snapped his hips back into me so fast, that I didn’t have time to scream. Each push and pull felt like he was ripping me open all over again. On every particularly hard thrust, I swear I could feel him in my throat, and my gasps and squeals of pain didn't seem to deter him. In fact he seemed to like it, if his commentary was anything to go by.

“Always knew you were a little slut.”

“That’s right, squeeze my cock like a good little cock slut.”

“Look at you taking all of your brothers dick. Such a good cunt.”

His thrusts sped up, and he lifted one of my legs so that it was resting by my head, making him go even deeper than before. 

“Hurts!” Was all I could scream out, and he gave me an evil little grin.

“Good.” With that he started snapping his hips harder and harder, until I thought I would go crazy.

“Shit sis, I’m gonna cum. Gonna fill you up so good. That’s it take my seed cunt! Take it!!!” He shoved his hips so hard against mine, that I thought they would break. The worst part about this whole thing though, was that I could feel him shooting into me. Each shot filled me up more and more, until an unnatural amount of cum was filling my womb. Emmett didn’t pull out. Instead, he kept me plugged up and leaned back onto his heels. 

“To bad I can’t knock you up, because you would be pregnant with my kids for sure after this.” He laughed, like that was the funniest thing in the world. “Hey baby B, you want to come and clean out this cunt so that your hubby can have a turn?” Em continued as he held me in place.

Bella looked to Edward, who nodded, before she crawled over to Emmett on all fours. Once she was ready, she gave him a nod, and he pulled out of me. It was like a waterfall of cum just came gushing out of me, but Bella was there to catch all of it. There was nothing pleasurable about it. I was still in pain from being with Emmett, my body was healing, and it was shrinking back to its normal size. 

Bella latched her mouth onto my hole, and gently sucked, before she stuck her tongue into me and started twirling it around. I could feel her getting all the little bits of cum out of me, and it felt fantastic. Just as it was starting to feel really good, a sharp, “ENOUGH,” had her pulling away from me with a smile. She licked the jizz that was on her face off with her tongue, and then went to sit next to Rosalie again. 

“My turn now. On your knees bitch, and crawl over to me.” Edward demanded with a no nonsense look on his face.


End file.
